left4deadfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Gibson
First Sergeant (E-8) Adam Gibson was a "Secret Soldier", a member of Delta Force, inserted into an Infected-infested city as part of the military effort to contain the infection. The teams sharpshooter, Gibson was tasked with reconnaisance and the destruction of leader-figures in the Horde, namely the Special Infected that began to appear among Hordes of infectees after the Infection reached pandemic levels. He was later cut off from his team, as the army was unprepared for the sheer numbers, ferocity and blatant lack of any sense of self-preservation on the part of the Infected. Biography Early-Mid Life Adam was born in Cheyenne, Wyoming in 1973, to Michael and Amy Gibson. He was a large baby, and healthy, almost beyond belief. He was a curious, and consequently, rather troublesome child, as he would climb anything he could get a solid hold of from the moment he began walking. On several occassions, his parents just about managed to stop him from doing something dangerous when his attention was attracted by something or other. These incidents ranged from him nearly throwing a bowling ball from the window of their 5th floor apartment, to nearly poking the live cable of a kettle with a steel skewer. In spite of being a terror at home, Adam excelled in school. In school, he found release. An avid reader, and accomplished athlete, he was often top of his class in Pre-School, Elementary School and Junior High. In High School, he came to a more even footing with more varied classmates. However, he retained his athleticism and academic talents, and so outperformed many of his classmates in a broader range of areas. He was a member of the school Boxing club and Baseball team, earning him various nicknames, such as "Mongo" (a derogatory name based on his size and the fact that he kept a baseball bat in his locker) and "Slugger" (derived from his Boxing style preferences and position as a batter on the baseball team). After graduating High School, Adam moved on to the University of Wyoming, where he achieved a Degree in Mechanical Engineering. While in college, he signed on to the Army. He also met his wife, Lucy, shortly after leaving college. Military Career After his training was complete, Adam served in Afghanistan, several actions in Sub-Saharan Africa and other areas of the Middle East. After a period, he achieved the rank of First Sergeant (E-8), and was selected for the Army Special Forces. Here, he graduated training at the top of his group in edged weapons, thrown weapons, Combatives, Covert Action (stealth) and Marksmanship. Shortly afterwards, he was redeployed to Afghanistan, where he received yet another nickname. He and his spotter were known as "the Ghosts". When spoken of by other soldiers, the phraze "You saw their work everywhere, but you never saw them" was often heard, in fact, this phraze was coined by another member of Gibson's selection group from Ranger Training. Sometime after this (records classified), Gibson was selected for training by Delta Force. Here, he again excelled in training, although he was not above and beyond his classmates this time, due to the high standards of selection in Delta Force. He was assigned to a team and returned to Africa, where he and the rest of the team were used to extract a CIA Special Operations Officer, who held vital information about arms deals in South America and the Middle East. After this, the CIA Special Operations Group took an interest in Gibson and his team. They were called on by the CIA during a crackdown on Domestic Terrorists in Washington DC itself, and performed admirably. They received advanced intelligence and counter-intelligence training, as well as Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape training. Before the CIA could move further on their interest, Gibson and his team were returned to Afghanistan, with the aim of hunting and either detaining or killing Al Qaeda operatives, and other insurgents. The Infection While on reserve from Afghanistan in the wake of a firefight that saw two out of the four men in Gibson's team killed, one of them his spotter, Gibson was contacted by the CIA Special Operations Group. An infection of some kind was spreading through the city of Fairfield, PA. He was collected by the other surviving member of his Delta Force team, and they both met with the other two members of the team to be sent in to aid the military quarantine and containment of the infection before it reached pandemic levels. They were deployed in umarked military fatigues and tactical vests. The infection was said to be some form of mutated rabies, which caused an increase in ferocity and a loss of all rational thinking ability and self preservation instinct in the victim. Being the units Sharpshooter, Gibson was tasked with joining their recon patrols and the destruction of the more heavily mutated infectees that began to appear among the infected. Due to the ability of any infectee being able to spread the infection, apparently through bites and possibly other fluid transfer, the situation quickly spiralled out of control as police and soldiers abandoned the barricades to better protect their own family and friends. Roughly a week and a half after initial infection, Gibson's team, on a reconnaisance operation deep in the city were left hanging in the wind by a large desertion, and the damage caused by it was only compounded by a mass rush by the Infected. While Gibson and his team were able to safely reach high ground and barricade the stairs they used, they were far from safe. One man was pulled from the roof into the Horde waiting below by some form of heavily mutated Infectee with an elongated tongue. Gibson himself was launched from the roof into a dumpster below by a clawed, frenzied Infectee that pounced from across the street. Gibson, an accomplished martial artist, with years of experience and rigorous excercise on top of his Combatives training, managed to break the thing's neck, but was forced to flee further into the city after the Horde around the building broke down the fence separating him from them. He later heard the distinctive sound of their extraction helicopter, but given that there was a vertitable army between him and his team, there was no chance of rescue by that method. And with the Infected spreading rapidly through Pennsylvania, and his radio broken by his fall with the Hunter, he was completely cut off from the Armed Forces. Rather than simply despair at his new-found lot in life, Gibson decided to make his way out of the city. First, however, he needed to find a group of survivors, as there was little to no chance of surviving this situation alone, trapped behind enemy lines, with innumerable foes who could convert his allies to their cause with minimal effort. More importantly, the enemy were totally unafraid to die. Personality and Traits Gibson was a laid-back man, although he took his work very seriously. He had a sharp sense of humor, and was generally sarcastic, but usually good-humoured about it. He was approachable and affable, with a habit of making jokes, regardless of the situation. Physically, Gibson was quite a large man, 6' 1" tall, and weighed roughly 210lbs. He was in exceptional physical shape, due to years of boxing, baseball and martial arts. As with all Deltas, he wore his hair and beard to civilian standards, possessing short, but not buzz-cut hair, and some amount of stubble. His hair is dark and coarse, and has fallen into disarray after he was cut off from civilisation by the Infected. He speaks in a deep voice, and generally speaks very clearly, a result of years over sparse communications in foreign countries and war zones. The above picture, taken from his personnel file, was taken during a counter-terrorism operation in Washington D.C. itself, shortly before the Outbreak. Gibson is immune to the Infection. Skills & Equipment Gibson was an accomplished athlete, an excellent batter and boxer, preferring a Brawler style of fighting, which best used his great strength, although he was surprisingly agile for his size, and was capable of Inside Fighter-like footwork, and had a Swarmers handspeed. Martial Arts he trained in include Krav Maga, Jujutsu and Sambo. He also excelled in Combatives, and the use of knives in his training with the Army, the Green Berets and Delta Force. He was also a skilled Sharpshooter, capable of making shots that his spotter, and several commanding officers stated "Only four, maybe five other people in the Military could pull off." A few CIA Special Operations agents claimed Gibson could make shots that only three or four others in the world could pull off. Given that the agent who most commonly makes that claim is belligerently patriotic, even Gibson himself has taken this with a pinch of salt. Loadout Gibson's equipment at the time of his deployment in the infected city consisted of: *Beretta M9 pistol. *Vietnam Tactical Tomahawk. *Gerber Mk II Combat Knife. *M24 Sniper Rifle. *Unmarked Army Combat Uniform. *Dragon Skin Body Armour. He later acquired a Remington 870 pump-action shotgun from an abandoned patrol car. He carries this as a heavy-duty weapon and in the close confines of the city, it receives much more use than his M24 Rifle. He also replaced his Combat Uniform with civilian clothes consisting of cargo pants, a vest, a plain t-shirt and a jacket with as many inside pockets as he could find. He kept his tactical vest, wearing it under his jacket, but burned his Combat Uniform to prevent exposure of his unit's presence. Gibson's Team *'First Sergeant (E-8) Adam Gibson' ::Team Leader, Sharpshooter and Dedicated Marksman ::CQB, Assault and Entry, Marksmanship Specialist. ::MIA in Fairfield, last seen knocked from roof and into a dumpster by a Hunter. *'Staff Sergeant (E-6) Gerard Brandon' ::Gibson's spotter. ::CQB and Assault and Entry Specialist. ::Evacuated from Fairfield by Helicopter. *'Sergeant First Class (E-7) Daniel Roberts' ::Other survivor of Gibson's team from Afghanistan. ::CQB, Explosives and Infiltrations Specialist. ::Evacuated from Fairfield by Helicopter. *'Sergeant First Class (E-7) Paul Johnson' ::Communications officer. ::CQB and Communications Specialist. ::KIA, pulled from roof by Smoker, into the midst of a swarm of Infected. Category:Survivors